Kamen Rider Night
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: In a world, behind the mirrors, a group of heroes have been at war with a powerful warlord...but only one has managed to survive the onslaught. Now the warlord has set his eyes on Earth, and now has the power to make his group of warriors. How can a single Kamen Rider will be able to stop him? (Modern-Kamen Rider AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I like How To Train Your Dragon. I also like Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Put them together, and I think we have an interesting story. Now keep in mind, this is my first time writing a Kamen Rider story, and I am used to the American adaptation of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight than the original Japanese series. This is not the first chapter, but more so an idea of the plot, characters, and Advent Beasts; more specifically, the dragons being those Advent Beasts.**

 **Ventora will be called Berktora, and the Riders will be coming and going to Earth and back.**

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Henry Harvey Harrison III**

 **-Kamen Rider Night**

 **-Advent Dragon: Night Fury**

 **Astrid Hofferson - Ashley Hunter**

 **-Kamen Rider Storm**

 **-Advent Dragon: Deadly Nadder**

 **Snotlout Jorgenson - Scott Johnson**

 **-Kamen Rider Pyro**

 **-Advent Dragon: Monstrous Nightmare**

 **Fishlegs Ignerman - Frederick Isaac**

 **-Kaman Rider Bold**

 **-Advent Dragon: Gronkle**

 **Ruffnut & Tuffnut Thortson - Riley & Tyler Thompson**

 **-Kamen Rider Sparx & Tox**

 **-Advent Dragon: Hideous Zippleback**

 **Dagur the Deranged - David Daniels**

 **-Kamen Rider Berserker**

 **-Advent Dragon: Skrill**

 **Heather - Heather Daniels**

 **-Kamen Rider Shear**

 **-Advent Dragon: Razorwhip**

 **Eret Son of Eret - Eric Ericson**

 **-Kamen Rider Crusher**

 **-Advent Dragon: Rumble Horn**

 **Alvin the Treacherous - Alvin Theodore**

 **-Kamen Rider Shout**

 **-Advent Dragon: Screaming Death**

 **Valka Haddock - Valerie Harrison**

 **-Advent Master Jumper**

 **-Advent Dragon: Storm Cutter**

 **Stoick Haddock - Steven Harrison**

 **-Advent Master Thor**

 **-Advent Dragon: Thunder Drum**

 **Drago Bludfist - General Drago**

 **In terms of Backstory, here's what I got so far:**

 **-The Haddocks will be the ones to come from Berktora and the rest will be the Earth Kamen Riders.**

 **-In terms of Drago taking the role of Xaviax; Drago will do his role just as he did in the film, only changing the people he enslaved to become his dragons, and his alternate form does have a Bewildered Beast design to it.**

 **Now, if you guys saw how I changed their names, there is a reason, not a good one, but something I wanted to do. Now I read most of the Modern AU stories, and they try to make the Modern characters match to the originals as possible, mostly by their names. I don't want to do that, and I want to make the names sound truly modern and original, so that means NONE of them will be mentioned to their original names. Hate me all you with that, but it is I WANT to try, regardless of what you say.**

 **As I mentioned from the beginning, this is not an official chapter, but it will give all of you an idea of what is going to happen. But I want your opinion of how this will work. In the reviews, write "ADVENT" to give this story a go, or write "VENTED" that you're not interested and that I shouldn't write this. This has been stuck in my head for some time now, and I want to know what you guys think. And please be reasonable in the reviews. Feedback from your reviews will come by the end of September. Other ideas for this story are welcome as well. Thank you all for your time and enjoy whatever time of day that you're currently in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Calm but Powerful Night

It was a calm quiet evening in Midwest City. But considering that it's a big city, it's as quite as it can be; police sirens can be heard, but nothing too severe. However, let's turn to a parking lot located in the downtown area. On the lower level of the garage, an elevator opened, letting a woman, presumably in her late 20s, with black hair tied to a low pony-tail while hear a black work dress, also sporting high heels with a purse slinked over her left shoulder. She is strolling towards her car.

Unbeknownst to her, an unknown figure is appeared on the rear window of an SUV, reflected of said figure. However, upon a closer look…there is nothing.

The woman stopped by her car, digging through her purse to find her keys. Across from her, another figure appeared upon the surface of a window of an advertising poster. He was an all-white bulking mass with a black cloak draped over his shoulders. His head was covered with crimson horns along with twin tusks. His angry blue eyes glared at the woman while he waved his hand with a bullhook, making a whistling noise from the tip. As it happen, the figure appeared once more, this time it came out of the door of the SUV behind the woman. The creature grabbed the woman, wrapping its arm around her torso with its hand clasped over her mouth. The woman squealed by the sudden contact, only her scream was muffled. She was somehow being dragged backwards, but she couldn't see what was grasping her.

The creature continues to drag the woman towards the window of the poster. As it was close, a loud noise was heard…sounding like a…engine?

 **VROOOM!**

A black blur dashed through the window, as if jumping out of water, knocking the creature to the ground, but accidently knocking out the woman as well. The blur slowed and stopped, showing to a motorcycle of an unknown design, but it is black overall, armored, and with green headlights. The rider of the motorcycle is revealed. His is clothed in navy spandex with black metallic armor plated on his upper torso, upper arms & forearms, and shins. A silver belt is wrapped his waist with black pad in the center and a golden razed emblem of a dragon's face on the pad. His helmet, that is covering his entire head, is black and metallic with the face plate having a dragon like design. The visor of the helmet have two large, green bulbous lens over the eyes.

The creature stood up, with a tensed expression and hissed at the armored stranger. While it hissed, more creatures phase through the somehow-liquid-surface of the surrounding cars. Seven appeared around the armored man, hissing with saliva dripping from their short snouts while barring their teeth. The stranger turned off his armored bike before he stepped off in a calm manner, as if he is not terrified. He lowered himself with his legs spread apart and knees bent while he reached for a cylinder-shaped bar attached to his belt. One of creatures leapt with a clawed-arm raised, ready to strike at its adversary; but right when it happened, the armored man raised the bar and flicked a switch, which in turn, released a contracted blade to extend while being lit on fire, and slashed at the creature across the torso.

With the creature knocked back on the ground unconscious, another jumped in front of the stranger and quickly twirled to make a right kick. The man raised his left arm and blocked the kick before sending a solid punch to the creature's snout, pushing it hard to the ground, rendering it unconscious as the first. A third reached over its back and yanked off its wings effortlessly, blood was dripping from its new wounds. It closed its wings and blades sheath though the skin, making swords out of its own body. It ran to the stranger and swiped with its right sword, but it was parried by the burning blade. But the creature advanced with another swing from the other sword only to be parried again. The stranger swung back after the parry to slash at the creature's torso but it was block the creature's first sword. It reared back its head, breathing in air before it opened its snout and a small glow is seen in the back of the throat. The stranger send a left cross to the creature's face, forcing it to turn its head with a dart of fire blasted, hitting the ground instead. Taking the opportunity, the stranger launched a left upper-cut when the creature was stunned from the cross, knocking it unconscious.

The reaming four followed the action of the third, and ripped of their wings and turning them into makeshift-swords. They roared at the stranger, challenging him. The stranger collapsed his sword and strapped back on his belt and turned the pummel clockwise, causing a slot to appear from the hilt. He moved his hand to the pad in his belt, grabbing a card from the opening of the pad. The card is black with a blue flame coloring on the back and an image of a black lance-like weapon, with fin-designed blades on the tip, is seen on the front of the card. He slid the card in the slot before he turned the pummel counterclockwise, closing the slot back in the hilt with the card. As it happened, a monotone voice exclaimed.

 **SWORD VENT**

Appearing from the same window the stranger appeared from, a flying black blur swooped in and hit one of the creatures, knocking it unconscious. The blur curved back while a white light appeared out of it and landed in the stranger's left hand. It took shape before the light dispersed, revealing the weapon that was on the card. Grabbing the handle with both hands, he charged to remaining three creatures and slashed at each of them across their torsos before they had a chance to react. They fell simultaneously, knocking them out. He reached for another card, which is blank, in his pad and raised it in the air. Lighting burst out of the card and struck the unconscious creatures, but they weren't yelling in pain but their physical features seemed to disappearing. Their snouts are shrinking along with their tails, the claws on their hands and feet became smaller, and the scales dissolving that reveals skin underneath. The lightning then retracts back to the card, with a new image of smaller versions of the creatures appeared.

"More Terrible Terrors…doesn't Drago have anything better to throw at me?" the stranger spoke, but it was muffled and ventilated. He placed the new card back in his pad. He looked towards the ground and sees the human bodies in place of the creatures, seeing that they are safe. He looked around the general area, making sure the coast is clear. "RETRACT!" He yelled and his armor blew out steam and a blue light field surrounded him. The armor is seen ripped apart from the body before it vanished in thin air. The man is revealed to be 6 feet with auburn hair, a fair face with green eyes, while wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath, with black jeans and sneakers. He looked behind him to his motorcycle also changed, seeing the unusual armor compacted inside to reveal a normal motorcycle. He heard a groan coming from the young woman that nearly abducted. He walked towards her and kneeled down to help the girl. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice sounding nasal but normal.

"Yeah, I think so," the woman responded. The young man held out his hand, which she accepted. He carefully picked her back up. "What happened?"

"Nothing, you just fainted."

"Oh…well…thanks."

"Listen, there are some people over there that need help, call the hospitals and tell them to make sure they get a lot of water." He told the woman, pointing towards the unconscious bodies behind him.

"What happened to them?" she asked in surprise.

"You don't want to know," he responded. Right when he turned away to his motorcycle, he felt a small jolt of pain in his stomach. "Aw man," he muttered. Soon after, a loud growl is heard from his stomach, catching the woman's attention. "Uh, you wouldn't know a good place to have some heavy food, right?" he asked with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, well there's this burger joint that is open in late hours. You can't miss it, it has a giant burger bun as a roof," she explained, thinking that this man might not have eaten for a while.

"Thanks. Take care," he responded before mounting on his motorcycle, turned on the engine and left the garage in a hurry. As he left, the woman reached for her phone in her purse and dialed 9-1-1.

 _Ten minutes later_

The young man is now in the burger joint the woman pointed out for him. He's seated on the front counter on a stool, munching on a double cheese burger with bacon. Side order are crispy French fries, and large liter glass of soda.

"Your bill," the cook said, handing him a slip of paper with the price of the food written on it. The young man reach for his wallet and pulled out some cash that was over twice the need-to-pay price.

"Keep the change as a tip," the young man said.

"Wow, thanks."

"No, thank you."

The cook retreated to the kitchen, leaving the young man alone. Within the next few minutes, he finished his meal with a satisfied look on his face. "Ah, finally. After Battle Hunger: Taken care of." But his satisfaction soon disappeared as he heard a bird like screech, mixed with a roar. "Looks like he found one of the Earth Kaman Riders, and I know just which one." He stood from his stool and exited the burger joint, standing out in the dark, outside air. He reached to his back pocket and held out the black pad that was attached to the suit's belt. He look heavily on the golden dragon emblem, remembering of what has happened. "I won't let you take Earth as you did to Berktora. And you will pay for you have done to me, my team, and my family. So watch out, Drago. Kaman Rider Night is coming for you."

 **Well, here is the first real chapter to Kaman Rider Night. Tell me in the reviews of what all of you think, make suggestions, or PM me to know what other ideas I have in store for this story. This is Ultrasonic215, and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Shout-Outs:**

 **Martyn(guest): How do you like the After Battle Hunger?**

 **BlackWolf(guest): I've seen SOME of the Japanese Kamen Riders, but since I'm familiar with Dragon Knight, this story will be based on that. Also, my favorite would have to Onyx from Dragon Knight.**

 **Kcurrence11: What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First Day on the Job

The next morning, at the same parking lot of the "unknown" incident, policemen surrounded the scene with the yellow police tape set right behind them. The last of the sent ambulance had driven away with the last of severely dehydrated victim reported that night. CSIs were already in the process of examining the parking lot.

A light blue motor bike pulled up at the scene. The rider was a lean figure, female by appearance, with blonde hair tied to large braid, blue eyes, and a fair flawless face. She was wearing a red sweatshirt under a brown leather jacket while also sporting blue skinny jeans and a pair light blue sneakers. She steps off her motor bike and jogs over to the crime scene.

"Hold it there, no one's allow in," one of the policemen stated.

"Wait, I'm a reporter from the Daily Wing news, I was sent to get any word from what happened last night," the girl responded. "My name's Ashley Hunter, I got a call from one of the CSIs investigating this parking lot."

"Hey guys, it's okay, she's with me," said a CSI. The CSI is a burly young man with blonde hair and trimmed beard, and funny thing about him is that his legs seem to be shorter than by other usual leg length. He wears an examination coat over his brown shirt and a pair of brown dress pants while wearing brown formal shoes. The police lifted the yellow tape for Ashley to step under to her informant.

"Thanks for calling, Fredrick. You manage to get me a story on my first day on the job." She said in appreciation, while reaching for her cell phone in her right pocket.

"Just remember I can't tell much, or else my boss will lay it on me big time," Fredrick responded.

"Got it," she said as she press the record icon on her phone. "So Mr. Isaac, this is the tenth incident that involves finding a group of people that have been missing for weeks. However, upon finding these people, they have been rumors stating that they are severely dehydrated along with the fact of being in a coma-like state. Are there any leads that can bring in any suspects to answer for this bizarre case?" she stated and asked professionally.

"As of this moment, any possible leads for this is still underway. Throughout our investigations, there are barely any biological evidence that pin point any known criminal in our databanks or for the fact that there does not seem any physical evidence on the victims that show that they been abducted." The CSI responded.

"But what of the victims in their comas, anything of that detail may shed some light on the subject?"

"Doctors have done a thorough testing on every victim found, but have yet to find anything that can put in such state, including the fact that their health is different from each other. Nothing of a form of trauma or foreign toxins have been detected in those tests."

"Is there anything that can be of help from any RECENT investigations that can help you narrow down, or if worse possibly create, your suspect list?"

"From this incident, we have an eye witness that stated a man helped her up from fainting and told her to call an ambulance to come to this location and to make sure the victims have a lot of water. We are getting a description from her and will put out a BOLO for this man," the CSI stated.

"If putting out a BOLO for this man, does this mean we have a suspect for these cases?" Ashley asked with a real sense of curiosity.

"It can be possible he may have information, but we are not ruling out a possibility that he could be our suspect. No Further questions."

"Thank you for answering Mr. Isaac," Ashley thanked the CSI as she stopped and saved the recording. "Hard to believe after a year, we're finally getting something to ending it."

"'We?' last I check, you didn't went to Forensic School," Fredrick quipped, but his face went to a solemn look. "Did you see him today, today's… well..."

"…not yet, but I'm going to see him later. Two years into his coma, and still no sign of him waking up, ever since that blast from his lab… he was lucky that it didn't kill him. Anyway, thanks for the call. I might need more information later on." She turned back to the parking entrance, passing by the cops that lifted the yellow tape once more for her to exit the crime scene.

As she exit the garage and approach her motor bike, she suddenly halted and looked over right shoulder. In her field of vision she saw a black motorcycle idled by a corn from across the street, mounted by a black figure. She couldn't tell because of his helmet, but it looked like he was staring intently at her. His motorcycle roared to life as he drifted to make a quick U-turn and sped away.

As the black rider kept on with his way, he couldn't help but think.

" _She's the one alright. She doesn't have her advent deck… she probably doesn't have it yet. Either way, I have to get to her before he does."_

 **I know it's been a while but here it is, the second chapter to Kaman Rider Night. So as you see, Astrid in this story is a reporter and Fishlegs is a CSI, a Crime Scene Investigator. Also, if any of you never seen NCIS, a "BOLO" is an abbreviation for "Be On Look Out."**

 **Another I want to point out is I felt like there isn't enough Riders for this story, so I am asking your participation by submitting an idea of who in the HTTYD universe, movie or book, to make an appearance, but there rules to this:**

 **1: No OCs whatsoever will be in this story.**

 **2: I've never read the books, so if you want to submit a character that has yet to make a cinematic appearance, please write a brief description of the character's bio, personality, and which dragon, official, is more likely to be a good fit for that character.**

 **3: For the characters you wish to submit, please come up with a modern name for that character. Remember, none of these characters will NOT be mentioned by their original names. Also, which occupation is fitting for that character as well, even with the ones I have mention in my first note.**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
